


【SD花+流．逆元三部曲之一】异种（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．逆元三部曲（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．逆元三部曲之一】异种（文：十甫）

“……没有人能杀死妖狼，除了他的爱人。当那个被妖狼爱上的人类把剑刺进妖狼的胸膛时，妖狼死了。妖狼的爱人，亲手剖开妖狼的胸膛，取出妖狼还在跳跃的鲜活心脏，开始吞食……”

“哇呀～不要说了！很恐怖～”

凄厉的惨叫声，让正聚精会神说故事的水户洋平吓了一跳。他抬眼望着那个正把脸埋在双手中的罪魁祸首，不禁发笑。

他向他走过去，拨开他毛茸茸的手，看着他慌恐的脸，笑着说，“我说花道，你真是胆小，这种传说也好怕的……况且，你是人狼，又不是妖狼，怕什么？”

“死洋平，你是不是不想活了？”樱木花道呲牙咧嘴地对洋平说道。

看着樱木那张毛发渐渐长长的脸，此刻虽故作凶神恶煞的模样，但看起来却是那么的滑稽，洋平不禁捧腹大笑。

“你笑！你尽管笑！待我变身完毕，第一个就吃了你！”不甘心被笑的樱木用毛茸茸的手指指着洋平的鼻尖骂道。

洋平嘻笑依旧，“你敢吃人吗？连切到手指，流了几滴血也会大呼小叫的，就不相信你敢面对血淋淋的人肉……嘻嘻，你这么胆小，说不定被人吃掉的反而是你～”突然，说着话的洋平皱起了眉头，接着，脸色就变得惨白，额上渐渐渗出细汗……

“喂！你怎么啦？”樱木对洋平的反应感到奇怪，便向他走去。

“你别过来！”只见洋平一手捂着嘴，一手阻止地说道，“你身上的羶味越来越重了……我……呕……我想吐……”边说边退后，窄小的客厅有多大地方？洋平才退了几步，就背抵墻壁，连忙将头伸出窗外呼吸新鲜空气。

“你真是太夸张了！”樱木边说边忙往自个儿身上乱嗅，“～哪有羶味！”

“你自己可能习惯了这味道……但我真的受不了了。从认识你开始，就在你身上嗅到这味道了，只是当时的味道很淡……可是这一两年来，你身上的羶味越来越重，尤其是接近月圆变身的时候……那股羶味…中人欲呕……我本来还想忍耐下去，毕竟跟你多年老友……可是，今晚不知道怎么了……我的胃竟然会受不了地翻滚……呕……”洋平难过得蹲下身体。

“那么，高宫他们是不是也像你一样，嗅到我身上的羶味就想作呕？”

洋平掩着嘴点点头，“何止我们，凡靠近你五步之内的人都想作呕……”

“是吗？怎么你一直都不告诉我？难怪别人都不敢靠近我……连高宫他们都避得我远远的……”樱木突然有点苦恼地搔了搔头，一脸沮丧地坐下来。

“其实……只有在月圆夜味道才特别令人难受而已……”

“洋平……你说…初中时那些女孩子拒绝我，是不是为了这个原因？”盘腿而坐的樱木突然问道，还一手支额，歪着头注视着洋平。

洋平怔了一下，随即嘴角忍不住高高扬起，“……你……嗤…我还以为你永远都不会问哩……哈哈…呕……”

“你早就知道了？”

“是…我们几个…都在赌看有哪一个女孩子可以忍受你的味道……哈哈……呕…”

“你们几个混蛋！真是错当你们是朋友了！”樱木突然跳了起来，生气地说。

“……对不起……不过，你的记录也真是辉煌……光是初中就有整五十个被拒记录，你的脸皮也顺练得厚了起来，没什么损失…哈哈…”

“哼！那些女孩子都没眼光，不会欣赏本天才，是她们损失才对。”樱木摇摇头说道，一脸不屑，似乎若再有五十个女孩子摆在面前他都不屑一顾。

“花道～”

“干嘛～”

“……为什么拒绝晴子……”

“……”

“她可是第一个欣赏你，也是第一个不怕你的羶味而接近你的女孩子……”洋平双眼直视着樱木，注意着他的反应。

“她欣赏我？我都不知道呢……哇哈哈，若是这样我早就向她告白了……”

“她告诉我，你拒绝了她……”

笑声戛然而止。

“为什么？……呕…她…你不是喜欢她很久了吗？还为了人家进篮球队，更对流川枫吃味……若你是为了害怕她不能接受你的……身份……你可以先试探她的反应再做决定，晴子是好女孩……呕…”

一阵沉默。

半晌，樱木才开口说话，“……你太……天真了，洋平。当年若不是不小心被你们发现了我的秘密，我是不会对你们坦诚的。你以为，每个人都像你们一样，可以接受怪物的吗？”

樱木的声音低沉的，有一种寂寞的味道。

“花道……我从不认为你是怪物，你只不过是……患了偶发的疾病而已……”

“……患病？！哈哈，洋平，亏你想得出这理由…哈哈…吼…”

洋平跟着笑了起来，但很快地，他就收敛了笑容，认真地问道，“为什么拒绝她？……你还没答我。”

“……你还不明白吗？她是好女孩……是…吼…人类…跟我不同的……”

“什么不明白？你的母亲还不是一样是人类？”

“不．一．样，她是先知道老头子的身份才跟他在一起的……晴子…总之，你不会明白的啦！”

“……是我不明白，还是你不明白？花道……你心里有了另一个人吧……”洋平微微一笑。

樱木愣了一下，转过头说，“没有！”

“别说谎了……连晴子也知道了…呕……她说，你拒绝她是因为你的心里已有喜欢的人了……”

“她…这么对你说的吗？”

“是！她说，你看起来很开朗，实际很孤独……她想让你不再孤单，所以才向你告白……然而，你心里早有了人。她觉得自己做了一件愚蠢的事，让你为难了，所以拜托我来跟你说，请你千万别将她的告白放在心上，并祝福你和你的心上人……”洋平缓慢地说道，特别加重了“心上人”三个字的语气。

樱木吞了口唾液，拉了拉脖子上的领口，显得有一点不自在。

“是……流川吧……若是他的话，我宁可你吓坏晴子，至少你还有一点机会。”

“你…太多心了……我哪有…心上人……还说是那只臭狐狸……哈吼…真是天大的笑话！”

“在我面前就别说违心话了……”洋平又再走近樱木，然后蹲下来，伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“喜欢上自己的对头的确是让人难以置信……而且还是个男的，不过……也不该自欺欺人吧……呕呕……只是，为什么是流川？…呕……他的性子那么傲，又那么冷……你的机会可以说是等于零！呣，我看不只等于零……若被他知道你喜欢上他……你一定没命的……”洋平“咕噜”一声吞了口口水，一想到流川那对蕴含怒火的冷眼，一触即发的暴力行动，不禁替樱木担心。

“机会等于零吗？……你真的这么认为？”樱木突然冷笑一声，充满挑衅的意味。

凭着这一蛛丝马迹，机灵如豹的洋平就立刻嗅出了一点不寻常的暧昧，他眼珠骨溜溜地转了两圈，手肘顶在大腿，用手托着下巴，目不转睛地看着樱木，“难道不是吗？”

洋平反问了一句后不再发言，然而犀利的目光一直观察着樱木，脑袋也没闲下来地转着：花道最近与流川开打时并未倾尽全力……而流川……呣……好像…也对花道手下留情了……对了！想起来了，流川还常盯着花道看。那是一种怎么样的眼神？不像是看敌人与对头的目光……呣…有一种玩味、跃跃欲试以及佔有的感觉……

突然，洋平心神领会般地冲樱木笑了笑，说道，“流川看你的眼神好暧昧……好像在看情人一样……”

樱木一震，立即回望洋平。

樱木的即时反应，洋平知道自己的猜测对了，立即单刀直入地问，“你们开始交往了吗？几时……呕呕…”突然，胃又开始翻滚，洋平掩嘴低垂着头，强忍已涌上喉头的呕吐感。

“没有！吼～”樱木大声说道，“瞧你这副死人样！给我滚回家吧！”

“可是……今晚是月圆夜，你就快变身了……这个月轮到我看着你……呕…我必须守着你，免得你出漏子……大楠他们都对我说，上几次，到了半夜就不见了你……呕…你上个月好像还出事了，是不是？”

“没……没…有事…发生，你多心了……吼…”樱木突然结结巴巴地说道。

“还说没有！？都闹到上电视了……你敢说，你跟上个月那宗‘不明怪物袭击少女’一案无关！……现在警方正呼吁目击者……呕……协助调查……”

“我哪有攻击她？我在救她！你不信的话，流……”樱木突然住口。

“流…流流……嘿嘿……流川是吗？原来你们的关系已进展到秘密共享的地步了……呕呕……”

“你你……你快给我滚！免得你吐出来，弄脏我的家。滚！”

“不要不好意思，花道～呕呕……我不能走，免得你又溜出去闯祸了……”

“本天才哪有闯过祸？这里没你的事！你快走…”

“可是，你现在不同以往了……以前你变身的时间很短，而且只是脸部与四肢长狼毛而已……呕…现在都变成狼形……”

“你担心个鬼！本天才的事自己处理，你们以后在月圆夜都不必来了，免得你们一个呕吐，还得我侍候你们！吼～滚滚滚，别婆妈了！”樱木见洋平的的脸色越来越苍白，将他拉起来往门口推去。

洋平欲言又止，半晌，点点头，“好吧，你照顾自己，我先走了，呕……我也快不行了……”一转身，手握门把推门而出。

“洋平……”

洋平回头望着已成跪坐姿势的樱木，“嗯？”

“谢谢！吼～”

“…唷～竟然道谢…原来最婆妈的是你……哈哈…总之，你自己小心点，别大声嗥叫……”

“吼～知道了，啰嗦个没完，滚吧！”

“哼！别再让我在电视看到你的新闻！”说完，用力关上门。

听洋平走远的脚步声，樱木知道他不会回转了，终于放心地伏在地板上。

看着手指逐渐弯曲成爪，忍受着嘴裂和牙齿暴长的痛苦，樱木难过得将身体曲成虾米状。

「……妈的……变身过程为什么那么…痛…苦……吼…呜噢……」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
踏在熟悉的街道上，樱木踌躇着要不要继续前进。

终于敌不过内心的渴望，他还是以轻盈的四肢，踱到一家大门尚未紧闭的住家。

用头稍微推开那微微开启的门，他敏捷地闪入屋内，然后用后腿关上门。

“今天迟了十分钟。”倏地，一把既低沉又冷冷的声音在漆黑的客厅响起。

只见客厅中有一人依墻盘腿而坐，似乎等他已久。

“呜噢～”樱木低鸣一声，踱到那人的面前，伏下身体，然而却将炯炯目光射向那躲在暗处的人。

“白痴，过来！”

樱木动了动，随即就转开脸，不看他，心里骂道，「臭狐狸，我干嘛听你的，哼！」

“过来！听到没有！”声音不响，但充满命令式的语气还是清楚地传入樱木的耳朵。

樱木不禁有气，转头望着那对即使在黑暗中也闪闪发亮的眸子，狠狠地瞪眼，并呲牙咧嘴，发出具有警告意味的低吼声，全身散发出危险的讯息。

然而，对方忽视他所给予的警告，双眼不畏惧地斜睨着他，嘴角更露出一个轻蔑的笑容，然后手指向他勾了勾，“过来！”

倏地，樱木站了起来，弓起身体……「死狐狸，在挑战我的耐性吗？」边想边发出稍微提高声量的“呜噢”声。

与此同时，原本背靠墻壁的对方，也坐直了身体，准备接下樱木的攻击。

在一触即发的对峙中，最先交战的是双方的目光，一般地倔强、好胜，一如彼此在天台初遇时……

高中开学的第一天，樱木就因一头令人注目的红发与嚣张的态度得罪了高年纪的坏学生头──德男。

由于樱木的体格较德男佔优势，以致想给樱木一个下马威的德男在众人面前输了气势，心中恨恨不已。因此，与樱木定了一个“男人的约定”，放学后在学校的天台解决两人之间的恩怨，不见不散！

当樱木打开天台的门时，一个原本背着他的高挑身影，缓缓转过身体。他的额头被打破了，汨汨外流的血水，从伤口处流了一条血线至下巴。只见他冷冷的目光望着自己，伸手在伤口处抹了一把，然后满不在乎地用舌头去舔舐沾满鲜血的手指。

他一眨也不眨的冷眼，在一刹那间充满挑衅的味道。

樱木皱着眉看着他舔血的动作，有一点厌恶。

不一会，他就舔干净自己手上的血，然后指着地上躺着的几个人说，“你们一伙的？”

声音虽低沉，但听入樱木耳中却铿锵有力，似乎在嘲笑他与他们一样不堪一击。

几乎是立刻的，樱木的怒气被挑起，他横眉一竖，喝道，“混蛋！谁会跟这些饭桶是一伙的！你听着，我樱木花道与这些饭桶是不一样的！”

只见对方眉毛一挑，“一样是白痴！

“你说什么？有种再说一遍！”

“白痴！”

“你……啊～”

被气得昏了头的樱木，立刻向对方冲去，准备向他挥拳。就在他的拳头要打上对方的脸颊时，突然瞥见他额头上仍流着血的伤口，心想跟他无怨无仇，干嘛出手打他，心一软，硬生生停止了自己的攻势。就在他转着停战念头的时候，对方的拳头却吻上他的脸，狠狠地。

樱木感到脸颊一痛，即时有液体顺着嘴角流下，心想不妙，伸手一模，一看，“血！流血了～”

受到流血的刺激，樱木终于忍不住扑了上去与对方缠打。

这两个第一次见面的陌生人，就这样不分青红皂白地混打一场。拳打脚踢，扭打拉扯，无不极尽其打架的各种招式，彷彿对方是自己不共戴天的仇人般，不打到对方体无完肤誓不罢休。

也不知缠斗了多久，因感到对方的体力不支，樱木便先住手。两人分别大字型地躺在地上喘气。

转头望着对方白晰的脸上，此时东一块乌青，西一块血渍，突然笑了起来。

“白痴！笑什么？”

“哼！谁是白痴？我叫樱木花道，你给我记住了！”

“我已忘了！”边说边爬起来，向门口走去。

“等一下！你是谁？”

对方停下脚步，背着他沉默了一阵子，“流．川．枫。”

从此，这三个字就好像蚀刻在他的心上，并跟他的灵魂纠缠不已。

得知他是篮球部的队员，对篮球一窍不通的他，加入了篮球队。

努力学习各种篮球技巧只为能追上他的脚步；在篮球场内场外对他大呼小叫，甚至拳脚相向，只为引起他对自己的注目。

原本只是单纯的不服输心理，却不知何时变了质。待发现的时候，已不能自拔地喜欢上他。

喜欢上一个人类，他觉得无所谓。

喜欢上一个男人，他也觉得没问题。

然而，喜欢上流川枫，就是一个大烦恼……

就好像现在，两人僵在对峙的状态，谁也不肯先让一步。

你瞪着我，我瞪着你。

终于，流川叹了一口气，低声骂道，“白痴！”然后站起来走向樱木。

听流川向自己越走越近，樱木没来由紧张得竖起双耳。

然而，当一双手抚上自己的头时，他紧张的心情放松了，觉得宽慰。

闭目享受流川替自己梳理毛发，从头顶到尾巴，经流川抚过的地方，竟是那么地舒泰，他满意地再低鸣一声。

突然，感觉有一物枕在自己的背上，樱木才不甘愿地张开眼睛。

扭头看向流川，只见他将脸埋在他的背上，黑色的头发在朦胧的月光下闪闪发亮，顿时让樱木看得呆了。好一阵子才回过神来，低声说道，“狐狸，要睡回床上睡去，这里冷。”

岂知，流川反而伸手抱紧了他。

见他如此，一如上几次一样，樱木无奈地尽量调整身体，将流川包起来，用自己身上的长毛发替他御寒。

过了半晌，樱木伸舌轻舔流川的脸……

「……你们已进展到秘密共享的地步……」洋平刚说过的话彷彿又在耳边响起……“秘密共享吗？”再望了望抱着自己的流川……

半年前，终于可以勇敢地面对自己变成全狼型的他，在变身后就趁着大楠打瞌睡时，偷偷溜了出去。愉快地发现，用四肢跑以及跳跃比用两腿更迅速与敏捷的他，忘了刚踏出家门外的怯意。

凌晨时分，他在寂静的路上急速奔跑，奔过学校、奔过平时练习的小篮球场。那种风驰电掣的感觉，棒极了，他兴奋得对月嗥叫……

呜噢～

突然一块石头掷向自己，转头一望，却原来是几个醉汉在闹酒疯。

他不理他们，继续嗥叫……

石头也跟着扔来……

他恼怒地看着那几个人，只见他们正弯腰拾石头，看来都想给他扔来。

看着他们走路歪歪斜斜的样子，忽然玩心大发……

冒着飞扔的石头，他走到他们的面前，对他们呲牙咧嘴，满以为会吓得他们尿流屁滚，岂知……

“你以为只有你有牙齿，我也有！咿……吼……兄弟们上，我们齐来耍打狗棒法，打狗去！”其中一人一呼吁，接着就有人响应，纷纷在地上寻石摸棍的。

樱木眼见不妙，转身就走。

“想逃！？兄弟上～打狗呀！”“好！”“好！”

就这样，这几个人大呼小叫地追打着樱木。原本只要拔腿跑就能跑得无影无踪的他，无奈却被他们堵着了回家的路，不想伤害他们的他，想也不想转身向身后的死胡同跑去，然后跳进一个住家的园子，落地时才发觉，空荡荡的园子竟无处藏身……

“死狗！给我捉到的话就扒了你的皮、吃你的肉……”“好呀！秋高气爽，吃狗肉最滋味的啦！”“快把它解决吧！我口水都流满地了…哈哈…”

吼～一群混蛋！竟把天才当狗看！

就在那群混蛋快迫近的时候，那家的大门突然打开了……

站在门口的人，乌黑的发色在柔和的月光照耀下，发出闪亮的光彩。然而，那双藏在浏海底下的眼睛却冷如电。

是流川枫……狐狸……

见无意中跳进公认的死对头的家，樱木不禁低呜一声。

可是，流川却在此时向他勾了勾手指，然后转身入内，留下开启的大门。

樱木明白，立刻跑了进去。

一踏进屋内，身后的门就自动关上了。

流川依门而立，俯视着他。

樱木抬头迎向他的目光，一脸的戒备。

“就在这里躲一阵子吧！”流川突开口说道，然后瞪他一眼，越过他，迳自走到客厅盘腿坐在地上。

柔和的月光从窗外洒进来，照在流川的身上竟有一种朦胧的感觉，很不真实。

“过来！”突对樱木发号施令的流川，将他从发呆的状态唤醒，彷彿受了蛊惑似的，樱木一步一步向流川走去，至到头被捧在流川的双手里。

接着，那双手就轻柔地替他梳理毛发。

从未想过，向来只爱摸篮球的流川，竟会用他灵活的手指，划过他的耳朵、颈、背至到尾巴，替他打理身上纠缠的毛发。

先是惊奇，后是舒适，两种感觉都让樱木动也不动地任流川为所欲为。

此后，每个月圆夜，樱木都会准时到达流川的家，推开那扇不晓得是不是特为他开启的门，享受流川给予他的舒适，以及在篮球场上感受不到的温柔……

温柔？

每当樱木想到这个字眼就觉得自己莫名其妙，怎么会觉得流川温柔呢？

也许是月色朦胧造成的错觉……

也许……

哈～好睏……

禁不住睡虫来袭的樱木感觉眼皮沉重，昏昏沉沉地睡了。

正睡得迷糊的时候，突觉颈上一痛，半睡半醒的樱木挣扎地睁开惺忪的眼睛，见是流川，便一如既往，任由他吮吸颈处汨汨流洩的鲜血。

回想起第一次被流川咬破颈项的感觉，那种震憾令他全身不能动弹。呆呆地感受着身上的血液往外流，他第一次感觉到：原来流血并不是那么糟糕。

然而，最让他刻骨铭心的是，流川吸完血后的那副表情……

虽然仍冷着脸，但他的眼神却洋溢着满足感。他伸手往嘴上一抹，然后伸舌舔淨残余在手的血渍。

“以后每个月圆夜都到这里来，我替你清除狼血。”

樱木一怔，他知道了？他知道了自己是人狼？

不禁慢慢弓起身体，“呜噢……”

流川瞪他一眼，嘴角带着轻蔑的地说，“想杀人灭口？”然后“哼”了一声，转身就走，似乎对樱木说，有种就扑上来吧！

樱木再发出更响亮的“呜噢”声以示不满与警告。

流川即时停住脚步，背对他说，“忘了告诉你，我是吸血鬼！”

吸血鬼？

流川是吸血鬼？

樱木不可置信地看着流川走进洗澡间。哗啦啦的流水声将他从愣呆的状态中清醒过来，他立即逃离流川的家……

狐狸是吸血鬼？！

我不相信！

烦恼的樱木不禁昂头对月嗥叫……“呜噢～”

绵长又凄厉的嗥叫声，让某些住户立刻亮起了灯往窗外看个究竟。

看着家家户户相继亮起了灯，樱木立即噤声，默默地跑回家。

第二天，他一大早就在学校门口等流川。

倚在学校门口的他，吓得经过校门的学生纷纷走避。

就在他揉搓着因长时间不眨眼，以致酸疼不已的眼睛时，竟瞥见一个姗姗来迟的身影。

走在阳光下的流川，由远而近。

经过校门时，竟看也不看樱木一眼，迳自走进学校。

见到在白天出现的流川，樱木没来由放轻松了；看着他目不斜视地经过自己走进学校，他觉得庆幸……「臭狐狸不是吸血鬼……吸血鬼最怕阳光，肯定不会在白天出现的……呣～他好像不知道昨天的人狼是我……」

想到流川不知道他的秘密，他高兴地笑了笑，回到教室睡觉去，以补回昨晚一夜不成眠的睡眠。

自此，他每个月圆夜都瞒着轮流守着他的大楠、高宫等人，溜到流川的家让他吸血。然后，在平常的日子里仍与流川争执、打架不断，丝毫不受吸血的影响。

他自以为是地认为流川是“傻瓜”，竟未察觉在每个月圆夜，他细心梳理毛发、清除狼血的对象，竟是他的死对头──樱木花道。

他为自己的胜利每天高兴地过日子，篮球也练得更勤快。

然而天真的他，却不知道，他的一切，早在流川的掌握中，并早已输得一塌涂地。

上一个月圆夜，当他一如往常地向流川的家跑去时，突然瞄到在流川家附近的空地，有一男一女在拉扯着。不想多事的他，越过空地，继续往流川家跑去。毕竟，还是有一点不放心，他折返空地……

空荡荡的空地漆黑一片，看似无人，然而听觉灵敏的他，听到空地闲置的大水管后，有衣帛被撕裂的声音。他心想不妙，立即往声响处奔去。

一见之下，不禁火冒三丈。那个男的竟骑在那个女的身上，双手併用地撕裂着那女人的衣服。而瞧那女人一动也不动地，与刚才的挣扎判若两人，显然已被打晕。

樱木大吼一声，扑向那个男的，一爪将他的手爪得血肉淋淋，让那个男的痛得“咿咿哇哇”鬼叫起来。

樱木护在女人的身前，对那个男人露出尖利的牙齿。

他最恨强姦犯。

若他的母亲不是被人轮姦，她就不会自杀；而他的父亲也不会因悲哀过度，在不是月圆夜的晚上，突然变成人狼，疯狂地跑了出去。当他凭着父亲的味道找到他时，他已奄奄一息，身旁还有几具血肉模糊的尸体。显然地，他的父亲吃了那几个强姦犯，替自己的爱妻报仇了。当父亲嚥下最后一口气时，还是人狼形态，樱木哭着将父亲埋了。然后一个人辗转来到神奈川。

无依无靠的他，因了解自己与常人不一样，一个人负载着这重大的秘密，孤独地生活。

每当夜半梦迴时，心里总是恨恨不已。

恨的，不是人狼的身份，而是轮姦他母亲的强姦犯。

强姦者都该死！

强姦未遂者、有强姦念头者，更不可原谅！

正当樱木弓起身体要扑前咬死那个男人时，突然听到一把低沉的声音响起，“白痴！不要乱来！”

是狐狸～白痴……是在叫我吗？

待见到流川的身影时，他才真正相信，那句“白痴”原来真的是叫他的。

随即，他就感到慌张，原来他早就知道我是人狼了……

他有点不知所措地不断地在原地打转，连那个男人何时偷跑了也不知道了。

“白痴！你还要呆在这里多久？警察快到了！”流川低声喝道，然后转身就走。

隐隐约约地听到警察车的警笛声慢慢靠近，樱木紧随流川离去。

回到流川家中，樱木戒备的眼神一直瞪着流川。

看着关上门、流川脱下外套，然后走到客厅的墻边坐下……

“过来！”

樱木低“呜”一声，开口问道，“你几时知道我的身份？”

流川双手抱胸，眼睛回瞪着他，“从天台开始就知道。”

“不可能！”樱木不相信。

“什么不可能？我告诉过你，我不是人类，是吸血鬼。我嗅到你血的味道。”

“不可能～你不是吸血鬼，你不怕阳光，你不是吸血鬼。”声音有一点激动。

流川凝望着他，半晌才开口，“即使我不是吸血鬼，难道我分辨不出你身上的味道吗？”

流川深邃的眼神似乎蕴藏了许多讯息，让樱木看得心惊胆跳。

“过来！”

如中了咒语般，樱木不由自主向流川走去。然而，就在流川的手接触到他时，他一转身，就从窗口纵出了屋外，跑得无影无踪。

接下来的日子，他刻意与流川保持距离，不作任何身体接触。对于流川在篮球场上的故意挑衅不理不睬。

他的反常与疏远，使流川不爽到了极点。将一切怒气发洩在篮球上，以致不断上演灌篮绝技，让一众流川命倾倒不已，尖叫声不断。

这一切，樱木都视而不见，只默默地练着他的特定投射训练。

这一天的练习结束后，篮球部其中之一的经理人，赤木晴子留下了樱木。

当她对樱木说出，“请樱木同学与我交往”时，她圆大的眼晴，勇敢地注视着樱木，毫不退缩。

对于晴子的告白，樱木很吃惊，他没想到，一直表现欣赏流川的晴子会向他告白。对于第一次被女孩子提出交往，樱木的心情很复杂，不容置疑的，他是喜欢赤木晴子的，若不是她，他也不可能顺利加入篮球部；若不是得到她的鼓励，他的球艺也不会突飞猛进到成为流川唯一的最佳拍档。然而，他明白，他对晴子的喜欢带有更多的感激之情，而不是从心里发出的感觉，不像对某个人，从心底深处有着刻骨铭心的眷恋。

他的迟疑令晴子明白自己没希望了。她对樱木鞠了一躬，笑着说，“原来樱木同学有喜欢的人了，不好意思，让你为难了。”说完，就跑出了体育馆。

樱木望着晴子消失的方向，突然瞥见一道人影一闪而过。他的心快速地跳了一下，随即就自我抚平，“不要傻！”

第二天，在休息的时候，流川约他在天台见面。

本想不赴约，因为有预感将有事情发生。可是，却按奈不住蠢蠢欲动的心。他到天台去了。

打开天台的门，就见到流川面对着自己。

樱木随手关上门，一步一步地向流川走去。

至到两双眼睛平视的时候，樱木才停下来，“有事快说，有屁快放！”

流川静静地看着他，那双眼睛好像要看穿他的心灵，樱木不舒服极了。他拉了拉领子，干咳了一声，“无话可说吗？那我走了！”非常干脆地，樱木转身欲走……

“跟我交往吧！”

樱木震惊地回过头看着流川，他怀疑自己听错了。

然而，他的听觉没有问题，流川再说了一遍，“跟我交往吧！”而接下来的话更让他的心高高地吊起，“我喜欢你！”

樱木目不转睛地看着流川，吞了一口唾液，艰难地说道，“我是…男人…”

“我知道你是男人，而且不是人！”

“为…什么？”

“不为什么，喜欢就够了。”

“我们……不是同类……”

“我们都不是人。”

“我跟你，不是同类……”

“那又怎样？我们是不受社会规范约束的，而且你……喜欢我……”流川情不自禁地握住樱木的手。

樱木大惊，反射性地摔开流川的手，然后跑了……

在他十二岁那年，他同时失去最爱的双亲。但也在同一年，他得到一生中最信赖的四个朋友。

生活因此变得不一样。

他不再感到孤单，并在懵懂情滋味的时候，不断向心仪对象展开攻势，期望傚彷父亲能寻得一生摰爱。

一次又一次的被拒，使他烦恼，怎么那些女孩都看不到他的真心？一个可以爱她们一生一世的真心。在第五十次被拒后，他骤然明白，人、狼原本殊途，而人狼更是异种，应该孤单地生活，不该强求被爱，从此心如同死水。

然而，他的心却重新律动着爱恋的旋律，当他初见流川的时候。

他从未想过，以前常在女人中追寻挚爱的他，竟会不自不觉地爱上一个男人，而且不是人。

纵然此时得知流川也喜欢他，他也不敢对他坦承心中的爱恋，他担心，同是异种但不同类的他们，没有明天。

他不敢爱他……

可是却禁不住自己不去亲近他，尤其是在月圆之夜，变身后的他，自我抑制的意志很薄弱，全凭感情用事。

于是，四肢不听使唤地带他来到流川的家，让他为自己打理毛发、清除狼血。

每一次，流川停止吮吸后，就会到洗澡间漱口。

以往，樱木总是在这时候离开流川的家，然后回到家中静待恢复人形。可是今天，他不想走。也许是累，也许是懒，他动也不想动，待流川从洗澡间出来前，他又沉沉睡去了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
当他再次醒来的时候，发现恢复人形、赤身裸体的自己竟紧紧地抱着流川。而让他尴尬的是，他对他有了反应……

悄悄地放开怀中的他时，他却在此时转过身体，将脸埋在他的颈窝，并回拥着他。

感觉到身体越来越热，樱木不自觉地微微律动着身体。然而，身体与身体间的摩擦刺激并未稍微舒解他的慾望，反而增加了他的饥渴。他贪婪的手，从流川上衣的下摆伸了进去，悄悄地摩挲着流川的背部……

“想做吗？”

突然耳边传来流川的声音，樱木吓得停止了所有的动作，不断在心里骂自己在干什么？

“没想到你竟对我有反应。”

冷冷的话语，揶揄的口吻，让刚恢复人形、意志仍薄弱的樱木恼羞成怒，他翻身将流川压在身下，吼道，“是又怎样？我现在就直接反应！哼！”

还未作出进一步的反应，樱木已被流川一个翻身反压身下。

只见流川的眼中竟是轻蔑之色，嘴角带着不屑，“你懂吗？要不要我教你。”

“你教我？……你试过了？”樱木突然青筋直冒，眼睛像冒火似的，粗鲁地将流川从身上推开，然后扑向他，用身体将流川牢牢地压在身下，大吼，“是谁？你跟谁……刺蝟头吗？说！”一听流川似乎有过经验，他就立刻联想到此事肯定与湘北篮球队的宿敌，陵南篮球队的主将──仙道彰有关。那个梳着刺蝟般发型的仙道，常无缘无故地跑来湘北找流川。而向来对人不理不睬的流川，竟会与仙道併肩离去。每当想起他们之间似乎有暧昧关系，樱木就暗地里生气……

樱木突显的暴怒让流川的眼中微露喜色，他嘴角一扬，“你在妒嫉？”

“妒嫉？……我妒嫉？”樱木呆了一下，突然发现自己压在流川的身上，似乎与那晚见到的强姦未遂者的动作一般无异，他即时冷静下来，“我……”边说话，边想爬起来……

倏地，流川伸手往他的脖子一勾，他余下的话，都被流川主动的唇吻走了。

樱木脑中在刹那间变得空白，但很快地，他就开始回应流川，并反客为主，咬着他的唇，然后撕碎了他的衣服……

也不知过了多少时候，当一切风暴终于回归平静时，屋内只余下细细的喘气声……

忍受着流川舌头在自己颈部来回舔舐、牙齿轻啃的麻痒，樱木喘着说，“又……想吸血了吗？……你吸吧……”

然后颈上一痛，流川就在他颈中吮吸起来，全身散发出愉快的语言。

樱木紧抱着他，闭上眼睛感受颈部鲜血流洩的快感。这与前几次的感受不一样，每流失一滴血，他的心就感到越愉快。

「吸吧吸吧……我将我的人血都给你……」

第一次，他将男人生存的价值给了别人。

也是第一次，他将自己最珍贵的人血送出去。

他将他所有的第一次，都给了同一个人。

……

  
“狐狸……你也是…第一次吗？为什么……骗我……”

倏地，流川停止了吮吸的动作，“你不是都知道了吗？还问来干嘛！”流川冷冷地道，然后推开樱木，“滚开！”

被流川突然推开的樱木不满地捏了流川一把，然后将他横抱起来。

“叫你滚，你干什么去？”流川勾着樱木的颈问道。

“帮你洗澡……瞧你推人都没力气了……”

“哼！”

“不过，你还真是重……”

“嫌重就放下我！”

“放了！”樱木一脚踢开洗澡间的门，将流川丢进澡盆。

“……呜…”突然碰触到硬冷的澡盆，透骨的刺痛使流川禁不住鸣痛了一声，但很快地，他就咬紧了嘴唇，不肯再呼痛。

“很痛吧～”樱木蹲下身体望着他倔强的眼睛，眼里有掩饰不了的关心。

流川看了他一眼，深吸一口气，“滚吧！我自己洗！”

樱木一把抢过他手上的花洒，边替他洗边嘀咕，“明明痛得动也动不了，就爱逞强……坦白承认又不会死的……”

“那你呢？你承认了吗？”

“我…哼！你别扯开话题……我在问你痛不痛！”

“你是白痴呀！下次换你试试看！”

“我下次会轻一点……”突然意识到自己说了什么的樱木，猛地抬头望着流川，只见他似笑非笑地看着自己，不禁脸红。

“嗯……狐狸……嗯……那个…嗯……流川，我们交往吧！”

“你不逃了？”

“谁逃了？本天才哪有逃！？”

“你那天不是逃得影儿都没了吗？”

“本天才没有逃！”

“是吗？”流川挑了挑眉。

“没…没有逃，天才为什么要逃？”虽然嘴上否认，然而却越说越心虚。

“白痴！看着我！”

“干嘛？”

碰！

流川狠狠地给了樱木一拳，随即又将他拉回来狠狠地吻着。

「不准再逃了，白痴！」他心里警告着樱木。

那一天，他的反应虽刺伤了他，但除了气恼他不干脆外，却不记恨他。他了解他的心情，生为异种，本来就注定一生孤单；即使有一天爱上了人类，或被人类爱上，也不敢担保会相爱一生一世，更何况是前所未有的异种相恋。谁会知道，不同种类的他们，是不是有明天？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川在篮球场外，边拭汗边偷偷瞄着洋平将樱木拉在一旁说话，有些不爽。

“流川，你的身体是不是不舒服？我看你刚才练习时的动作有一点僵硬，反应也不够敏捷……你出事了吗？”声音几乎低不可闻。

流川摇摇头，“我没事……”

“哼！没事才怪！从踏进体育馆开始，你的眼睛就没离开过樱木……你瞒得过别人，瞒不了我。你们……是不是已经……开始了……”

“是，他已将人血给了我。”

“你……终于还是吸了人血……这样做，值得吗？为了他，你放弃了正常人的生活……”

流川的眼睛闪烁着光彩，耀眼夺目，“我只想吸他的血。从初遇他的时候，我就只要他的血。”

“流川……你真是傻……”

“只有你最清楚，我和他都不是人类……是异种……”

“流川……”

“我已不能回头了……也不想回头……”

从小，流川就活在一个家庭成员不多，家庭体系不大的三人家庭里。

这个家，让他感受不到温暖。

因为，他的父母不是因爱而结合，而是为了传宗接代被迫组织家庭。

其实，不只他父母这一代，他的祖先们，每一代的结合，都是为了吸血族的传继工程。

因为，远祖有训，他们这一系纯种吸血族，不准与其他族群交配结合，不然就会破坏了他们身上不怕阳光以及不必靠吸鲜活人血续命的优良基因。除此以外，身体的免疫力也会降低，无法抵抗任何传染病，将加迅本身的死亡期限。

因此，这一系纯种吸血族，都是近亲交配的。

流川的父母，其实是兄妹。当他们得知必须结合生孩子延续族群的传承工程时，心里痛苦万分。因为他们分别有了爱恋的对象。可是因为祖训不可违，他们唯有结合生下流川枫。原本流川父母决定再为流川生下一个妻子时，一场意外，夺去了流川母亲的生育能力。她不但不悲哀，反而觉得是一种解脱，从此不知所踪。

而流川的父亲，在为流川准备了足够的学费与生活费后，就离家出走了。

离家前，父子曾有一次交心的谈话。

他亲口告诉儿子身为纯种吸血族的无奈。虽然可以活在阳光下，虽然不必靠吸鲜血延续生命，但却不得不放弃心中真正所爱。他笑着对流川说，“也许上天可怜我们，终于肯让我们得到自由了。枫，你将是这世上唯一的纯种吸血族了，不必感到灭族的罪过，这是上天恩赐你的自由，一定要好好珍惜。”

流川的父亲又再嘱咐流川，千万别吸人血，不然就不能过着正常人的生活。

流川皱着眉头答应着。

不准吸人血……不准吸人血……从小父母就不断重复对他说着这条不知从哪一代开始传下来的祖训。天知道，他的内心多渴望吸血呀！

每天看着鲜活的人血在自己面前走过，受着鲜血诱惑煎熬的他，唯有以冷漠伪装自己，不让人靠近，以免自己忍不住咬破那人的喉咙。

年纪越大，鲜血对他的诱惑就越低，正以为自己可以摆脱诱惑的时候，他遇上了人狼樱木花道。从遇上他的时候，他就知道他不是人。

嗅着他身上血的味道，他吸血的慾望在心里翻天覆地地翻滚。他忍不住接近他，挑衅他，让他与自己大打一场，因为他给予自己身体上的疼痛可以压抑自己忍不住咬上他脖子的慾望。

然而，日复一日，不只樱木身上的血煎熬着他，他身上越来越浓的体味，更引发了他体内的另一种慾望。想抱着他，更想被他狠狠抱着……汲取他身上的温暖。

本以为自己是因为生理需要而对樱木有不寻常的感觉，可是，当常来找他打球的仙道偷偷吻上他的时候，他心里突然涌出一个念头，为什么吻他的不是那个白痴？原来～自己的心竟期待着他……于是，他狠狠地给了仙道一拳。

从此，流川放任自己的感觉，挑衅樱木、讥讽樱木……爱上樱木……

他爱他，所以为他吸取狼血，因为他了解他的需要；因为爱他，他不会再让他逃离他，即使他们不同种类；因为爱他，虽然知道吸人血将不利于己，但对于樱木给予的人血，他欣然接受，因为他了解人狼给予自己身上人血的含意。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“樱木，你昨天又溜出去了，是不是？若被人发现了，该怎么办！”

“这种事，我驾轻就熟，不会出事的。况且……我又没去那儿，我……只是…去了狐狸的家……”

“流川的家？吓～原来不只上一次，这么说来，流川早就知道你的身份了……”洋平吃惊地说。

“是！我也是经过上一次事件才知道，狐狸早就知道我不是人类了。”

“但为什么你总在变身后才去流川的家？你们……”洋平聪明地在这里打住，因为他知道，自己若问得太直接，樱木是不愿倾盘相告的。

“洋平，你也许不知道，我们人狼族的身上流有两种血液，一种是狼血，一种是人血，二者并不能合为一。我们平常能以人形示人，是因为我们体内的人血佔优，压抑了狼血。然而到了月圆夜，受了潮汐的影响，狼血就会在体内大增，所以我们就会变身成狼形了。可是，我们每变身一次，狼血就会吞噬了人血一次，直到最后……当人血与狼血对半时，人狼族的人性就会消失，变得凶残，也开始吃人了……”

洋平不禁打了一个寒颤，心想，怎么这些重要资料，书上没有记载的？“难怪你那么害怕流血，是不是害怕流失了人血？”

“是……我每一次到狐狸家的就是为了让他替我吸掉狼血。”

“流川替你吸狼血？他不怕你的羶味吗？”……原来流川爱着你的，不然也不会冒着呕吐替你吸血……

樱木脸上一红，“他说喜欢我身上的味道……”

樱木的回答让洋平咋舌，流川喜欢樱木的羶味……呃～这么难忍的味道，他竟说喜欢……“…他不是人……”洋平脱口而出。

“你怎么知道狐狸不是人？”

洋平一愣，随即说道，“我当然知道……（我怎么会知道他不是人？）…我当然知道了……”

“你知道了多少？你几时知道的？”

“我当然知道……会爱上你的肯定不是人……嘿嘿……流川～他嗜血的是不是？（他愿意为你吸血，应该不讨厌血的味道吧……）”

樱木咧嘴一笑，“真有你的，洋平。狐狸当然嗜血……他是吸血族的后代。”

“流川……是……是……吸血鬼？”洋平结结巴巴地说道。

“是～你不是知道了吗？”

“我不信！相传吸血鬼都害怕阳光，但流川生活在光天化日之下，并不像见不得阳光之人……”

樱木搔了搔头，“我也不知道他怎么做到的，反正他与我一样不是人类就是了……”

“因为他是进化了的吸血族，所以才不怕阳光。”

突然而来的声音，让两人吓了一跳。他们都是压低声量说话的，绝不可能被偷听到……

转头望向发话的人，原来是彩子。

“你们不必担心，没有人听到你们的对话。只因为我的身上流有1巴仙的吸血族血统，所以听觉与嗅觉比一般人灵敏。”

“大姐头…原来你也不是人……”

彩子苦笑一下，“我倒希望自己不是人……可惜我的身上只流有1巴仙的吸血族血统。我的祖先是吸血族，但因与人结合，来到我这一代，吸血族的血统都淡化了……所以我是人。但流川就不同了，他是世上唯一的纯种吸血族，已经进化了，所以不怕阳光。只要他不吸人血，他就可以生活得与人无异……”

“原来如此～”樱木与洋平同时点头说道。

“还好狐狸可以活在阳光下，不然他就不能打篮球了。那个傢伙，连睡着的时候都念着篮球呢～”樱木笑着说。

彩子看着樱木如阳光般灿烂、温暖的笑容，心里不禁赞叹，喃喃地自言自语，“难怪他愿意吸人血……”

听觉灵敏的樱木，将彩子的喃喃自语听进耳中，觉得很奇怪，“大姐头，你的话是什么意思？难怪他愿意吸人血～难道，狐狸之前都不吸人血的吗？”

“……这个……这…没什么的……嗯…流川是进化了的吸血族，既然不怕阳光，也就不必靠吸人血延续生命……”

“他不吸血是不是就没有了吸血族的能力？”

“嗯…可以这么说……”

“呣～反过来说，只要他吸血就能获得吸血族的力量……我想他现在一定是充满力量了，毕竟本天才的血不是普通老百姓的血呀，哈哈～”

可是笑没多久，樱木就笑不出了，因为洋平用手肘撞他一下，叫他看看彩子越来越铁青的脸──很严肃，很恐怖。

“亏你还笑得出！你知不知道流川这种进化了的纯种吸血是不能吸人血的？若他吸了大量的人血，他就会变得与普通吸血族没什么两样，永远要靠吸鲜血活命，而且，见光死！”

“大姐头！你说什么？狐狸不能吸血的吗？我不知道……”樱木激动地捉住彩子的肩膀。

“唉～对不起，我有一点失态了……”彩子拍开樱木的手，转身欲走。然而却被樱木栏着，“大姐头，你给我说清楚一点好不好，为什么狐狸不能吸人血？”

彩子深深望了他一眼，终于开口说道，“因为这是流川这一系吸血族的弱点。他们这些纯种吸血族，以现代的科学眼光来看，身上的遗传基因几乎是零缺陷的，因此在近亲交配后，一代一代地传承下来，基因就更优良了，不但可以不靠吸鲜血活命，还能活在阳光下。可是，他们却有一个致命伤，不能吸大量的人血。因为一旦有大量的人血进入他们的体内，那些人血就会破坏他们的纯血基因……然后，他们就会转变成普通的吸血族，不但要不断地吸鲜血，而且……见不得阳光……”

“那…他吸了我的血……”

“有可能在将来的某一天，会变成吸血鬼，永远活在黑暗中……”彩子幽幽地说道。

“我……都不知道……”

“我猜你也是不知道，不然你也不会将人血给他的。总之，你别辜负他就是了……”

“我……那只笨狐狸……”樱木突然蹲了下来，双手使劲地扒头，搔乱了自己那头在阳光下耀眼的红发……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
嘎！

体育馆的门突然被拉开。响亮的声音吓坏了体育馆内的人，大家纷纷将注意力集中在门口。

一个人直挺挺地站着，竖着眉，一脸严肃，气势骇人。

“狐狸！”

突然，樱木大喝一声，然后拔腿直奔流川。

篮球部的队员纷纷闪开，让出一条直路给樱木。而晴子则急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，「拜托，樱木同学、流川同学，你们别打架呀……彩子姐哪儿去了？快回来阻止他们……」

就在大家以为湘北两个名人又要开打的时候，却见樱木一把抱住流川，大声道，“我不会放弃你的，即使你不是你，我也不会放手！”

匡当～

每个人的脑袋同时闪出这个象声词，因为觉得自己的眼镜──若有的话，都纷纷掉在地上，炸得粉碎。

而更让他们瞠目结舌的是，流川竟在众目睽睽之下，回抱着樱木，说，“我也是。”

刹那间，体育馆内一片死寂……除了他们两人，大家都石化了──不能动、不能言。

晴子双腿发软地坐倒在地，呆若木鸡地看着他们俩……真令人难以置信，这两个人竟然相爱……倏地，晴子双手掩脸，觉得自己好丢脸，也很愚蠢，与他们天天相处，却看不出他们原来是彼此吸引的，还向樱木告白……

“哇呀～他们两个竟然……”也不知道是谁先喊了起来，接着体育馆内就变得闹哄哄──叫的叫、笑的笑、哭的哭……

正当湘北校园内闹哄哄地传着樱木与流川交往的事实的同时，神奈川县正沸腾地掀起“捉狼热”。

“花道！这下糟了～”洋平咻咻地喘着气对樱木说道。

“啐！本天才哪有什么糟了？…死洋平，不要乱说话！”

“我…哈…没乱说……你真的要……吓～流川！你……也在这里？！”突然看见樱木身后的流川，洋平即刻把未说完的话吞下肚子。

“我不能来吗？”流川冷冷地道，随即从后勾着樱木的脖子，将他拉回客厅。

“死狐狸！快放手，我快不能呼吸了！”被勾着脖子拖着走的樱木哇哇大叫，不一会就没了声音。

洋平连忙脱鞋，关上门跟着走进樱木家的客厅。

“花道……呀…你们…”只见在客厅的两人这时已吻得火热，浑然不觉有观众在场……

「也许就是存心让人看的……那个流川枫……」洋平微笑地静静观赏。虽说非礼勿视，但洋平向来的原则是，不看白不看，既然别人有意让看了，不支持是说不过去的。

看着两人的衣裳渐渐凌乱，洋平不得不作出反应了，“咳咳～”

不奏效，再咳得大声一点，那两个人才有一点收敛，可是仍不断地轻啄着彼此的唇……本以为两人再过一阵子就会分开，却见两人越吻越长，又要来个没完没了……

“你们够了没有？真是的，我有正经事找花……找你们！”洋平将手上的报纸丢在他们的面前，双手抱胸地盘腿而坐。

樱木连忙推开流川，“发生了什么事？洋……痛！死狐狸！干嘛咬我？……看！都流血了……”

只见流川搂着樱木，在他的颈上又吮又舔的，眼睛却瞟向洋平──充满警告！

洋平无奈地笑了笑，“你放心，我说完话就走，绝不打扰你们！”

“洋平，什么事那么紧张了？”樱木边说话边反手搔乱流川的头发。

“你先看了报纸上的报导再说吧！”

樱木拾起了报纸，却被身后的流川一手抢了去。

“死狐狸！快还我，别捣乱！”樱木转过身体与流川抢报纸。

“白痴！你知道要看什么吗？”

樱木愣了一下，随即说道，“你别理，本天才一看就知道！快拿来！”

“哼！”流川将报纸翻了翻，然后丢给樱木。

“报纸都给你弄皱了……”樱木埋怨了一句，便彽头看报纸，“……咦？……被似狼怪物袭击，少女挣扎一月不治身亡……死了！混……混蛋！那混蛋害死了她，我要找那个混蛋算账！”

“白痴！你看清楚了没有，是‘似狼怪物袭击少女不治身亡’！现在他们指供的凶手不是那个混蛋，是似狼怪物，是你！”

“为什么是我？明明是那个混蛋击晕她的，还想……哼！关我什么事？”樱木大声抗议。

“花道，流川说得没错！现在报章上指供害死那个少女的是‘似狼怪物’，而警方要捉的凶手是‘似狼怪物’……也就是说……你！”

“有没有弄错对象！？”樱木激动地站了起来，将手上的报纸搓成一团。

“听说，有人向警方密告，说亲眼目击了事情的经过，还准确地说出，那似狼的怪物有着一身红毛……”洋平缓缓地说……

“到底是谁？……既然看到事情的经过就该出来帮忙惩罚那个混蛋！”樱木握紧拳头说道。

“白痴！告密者应是作案者。”流川突然开口说道。

“狐狸～你怎么知道……”

“花道，我认为流川猜测得对，告密者应该就是作案者。我正拜托朋友替我查那个告密者的身份，有消息就通知你。”

“……若真的是那个混蛋，我一定不会放过他！我……一定吃了他！”樱木咬牙切齿地说道。

“花道……”见樱木一脸既忿怒又痛苦的表情，洋平欲安慰却无从安慰起，忙向流川打眼色。

“白痴！月圆夜前夕到我家来，免得你变身后到处乱晃出漏子。”流川双手抱胸，吩咐樱木。

“……”樱木不答，似乎没听见。

“你听到了吗？”流川提高了声量。

“我不去！”樱木望着流川答道。

沉默了一阵子，流川才开口问道，“为什么？”

“……我不能再让你吸血了。”

“我叫你来就来。”

“你不能再吸血了！”

再度沉默一阵子。两个人你看着我，我看着你，彷彿又陷入对恃中。

洋平看看这个，又看看那个，不敢说话，唉～情人间的问题，旁人还是不要多嘴的好。

“我的事不必你管！你给我来就是！”

“我不会去的！你别等我！”樱木摇摇头，然后转头问洋平说，“几时会有消息？”

“应该是这一两天吧！大楠他们也去帮忙打听了。”

“呣～最好能找出他出没的地方，我去咬断他的喉咙，看他如何说话！那个混蛋！”樱木恨恨地道。

“真白痴！你咬不死他的。因为你不敢！”流川突出言讥讽。

“要你管？对付这种混蛋，我绝不心慈手软！那天若不是你出声阻止，我早就解决他了，何来那么多麻烦事！”樱木有一点不爽地指责流川。

“是你自己白痴，留下爪印，他们才会相信有‘似狼怪物’袭击那女人！”流川斜睨着他，一脸嘲讽神色，而且特别加重‘白痴’两个字的语气。

“你．再．说．一．遍！”樱木握紧拳头。

“白痴！”

“你～”

“花道！”洋平看不下去，出言阻止，“现在最重要的是大家必须团结合作，想办法将这件事摆平。花道，你要咬断他脖子的做法根本行不通，只会将事情闹大，别乱来。……流川，我们再想想看有没有其他法子。”

流川看了看洋平，再瞄了樱木一眼，“白痴的事不关我事！”然后迳自向门口走去，开门离开了樱木的家。

“花道……你还不快去追！”

“追什么？我干嘛要去追？走了倒好，免得在这里碍眼！”

“……是你不对在先。你不该指责他害你放了那个混蛋……”

樱木沉默了一阵子才开口说道，“……不是这个问题！”

“嗯？”

“他生气是因为我不肯去他的家。”

“哦？你干嘛不去？他替你清除狼血不是？”

“是……可是，我不能再让他吸血了呀！你没听大姐头说什么吗？他在吸我的血之前从未吸过血……若我再让他吸下去，恐怕他抑压不了自己的吸血慾望，然后去吸了其他人的血就糟了……我不能让他变吸血鬼……”樱木忧心忡忡地说道。

“原来你是担心这个……”

“我即将我的人血给他，他就是我的伴侣，我不能让他受伤害，尤其是我给予的伤害……”

“……伤害…哈哈……”洋平忍不住哈哈大笑。

樱木皱着眉看他，脸色越来越难看。

洋平见状，强忍住笑，“…嘻……花道…有时候，哈……呣…语言上的伤害比身体上的伤害还要重创人呀！……你刚才说话太过份，已伤害到他了……”

“……是吗？”樱木搔搔头。

“是！你今晚就想一些好话，看明天怎么道歉吧！时候不早了，我先走了，有消息再通知你。记得，别乱来！”

“知道了～别啰嗦！”

送走了洋平，樱木回到房间的床上躺下。

「我说话过份了吗？……我向来如此的嘛……」想到流川离去的背影，他开始有一点不安，「…好像真的过份了一点……好吧！就不跟那别扭的臭狐狸计较好了，明天就去道歉吧！现在睡觉最重要！」

不一会，樱木就睡着了。

然而，他的道歉计划根本进行不了，因为流川对他避而不见，好像失踪了似的，找也找不到。

正当樱木烦恼着流川避而不见的事，神奈川县的“捉狼热”却越演越烈，几乎得到全县人民的关注。警方的巡逻车终日穿梭在神奈川的大街小巷，更有人绘声绘影地说见过那只似狼怪物，还有人说常在月圆夜听到狼嗥声……一时人心惶惶，大家谈“狼”色变，害怕自己成为狼的下一个目标。

……转眼间，又到了月圆之夜，如同以往一样，樱木在家里忍耐着变身的痛苦。然而，他更苦的是，他已有好多天没见到流川了……听说，有几天没上学了……

“臭狐狸，躲到哪里去了？……好想你呀……呜噢……”

突然，一阵敲门声让樱木兴奋得跳起来，因为，他嗅到门外的人是他朝思暮想的爱人。他连忙跑到门口，用前爪打开了门……

流川闪进屋内，然后锁上了门。

樱木立刻将他扑倒，伸舌在他脸上乱舔。

流川双手环抱着樱木，“白痴～”

只见他一脸疲累，樱木连忙伏在地上，让流川的头枕着自己休息。不一会，就听到他打呼的声音。

虽然很想知道流川这几天发生了什么事，但他更想让他多休息。

他默默地守着他，不敢入睡。

从客厅的窗口，望着天上的月影逐渐淡去，他才发现，原来在家里也能看到流川家才看到的月色，同样的角度。看着自己的身体逐渐恢复人形，樱木想，“快天亮了……”

倏地听到流川轻声说道，“白痴，我要到床上睡，一起吗？”

樱木连忙阻止欲爬起来的流川，双手一托就将他抱起，向房间走去。

将他轻放在床上的时候，樱木笑着说，“还是一样重！”

流川勾下樱木的头，咬着他耳垂说，“关上门，拉上窗帘……我们就来吧！”

原本就暗的房间，这时候更是漆黑一片，然而却春色无边。思念已久的两人，各自释放疯狂的慾望，在床上翻滚纠缠不已……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
急促的敲门声，让疲累不堪的樱木，不甘愿地张开眼睛。

轻轻拉开爱人横抱着自己的手，翻身下床后，胡乱地扯过一条裤子穿上。

边打哈欠，边拉开门时，即见洋平与彩子慌张地站在门口。

“洋平、大姐头～是你们呀……怎么这么早？”声音有一点不悦。

“还早！现在几点了？快中午十二点了……流川呢？他在你这里对不对？”彩子大声声地说道。

“嘘～狐狸还在睡呢，轻声点……他累坏了……”樱木不好意思地笑了起来。

洋平与彩子互相对望了一眼，然后点了点头。

“你们怎么啦？古古怪怪的，有话就快说！…我还想睡呢！”

彩子注视他一阵子，“……你真的不知道？”

洋平也问了同样的问题，“你真的不知道？”

“知道什么？……”樱木挥挥手，一脸的不耐，担心着流川会被这两人吵醒，一副想送客的样子。突然，樱木灵光乍现，脸现喜色，“……那件事解决了吗？”

洋平迟疑地点点头，说，“基本上是解决了……”

“什么基本上解决？说清楚一点！对了，告密的到底是不是那个混蛋！你一直都没给我进一步消息，到底是不是他？！”

“是！”

“好！给我地址，我去对付他！”

“不必了……他已不碍事了……”

“发生了什么事？那个混蛋怎么样？突然暴毙！”想到这里，樱木忍不住手舞足蹈。

“……唉…比那个更惨……你自己看吧！”洋平边说边将手上的报纸递给樱木。

“弄什么玄虚……你说给我听不是更快吗？……这这这……”樱木握着报纸的手忍不住颤抖……

“是流川干的！”彩子突然开口，肯定了樱木的猜测。

“狐狸……他竟瞒着我……他……”

“我也阻止过他，但他说，这是他可以做的事情……你知道的，他的脾气很倔，决定了的事，劝也劝不听……”

“他……是不是吸了那混蛋的血？”樱木深吸了一口气才问道。

“是！他吸了那人大量的血液，使他严重缺氧，让他变成植物人，从此就成了废人一个……”

“他怎么确定那个人就是告密者？他怎么找到那个混蛋的？……洋平，是你吗？”樱木看着洋平，表情严肃。

“是……是我告诉流川的。我认为他比你冷静，会想出好办法处理这件事……但我没想到，他会这么做……”

“大姐头～狐狸，现在应该还没出问题吧？我昨晚见他还好好的……”

“你难道还不了解，他这几天都不去上学的原因吗？”

“他的身体起了变化！？”樱木惊道。

“是！他现在都不能见光，而且必须吸鲜血……他有几天没鲜血下肚了……又不肯吸我的……”彩子无奈地说道。

“啊！”樱木大叫一声，转身冲进房间。

关上门后，小心奕奕地抱起仍在熟睡的流川，忍不住流泪，“你这只蠢狐狸～”终于还是压抑不了心中的悲痛，放声哭了出来，并紧紧圈抱着流川。

……半晌，“你知道了？”流川的声音轻轻地传进耳朵。

“我……呜呜……你真蠢……为什么要这样做？呜呜……”

“我不能让那混蛋伤害你！”流川回抱着他。

“……但你害了自己……”

“我不后悔！反正我本来就嗜血的，可以一次过吸大量的血，很兴奋……”流川淡淡地说道，正想接下去说话时，倏地被樱木的唇堵住了嘴。

感觉自己的脸上湿了一片，流川缓缓地张开眼睛，伸手拭去爱人的泪水……

好不容易才舍得离开流川的唇，樱木将流川的头压在自己的颈窝，“狐狸饿了吧……吸我的血吧！”

然而流川却只在他的颈上轻轻啃咬，不愿意吸。

“狐狸！快吸血！”樱木催促道。

“我不要！你不是说不再让我吸了吗？”

“我……你！现在什么时候了，还闹别扭，快吸！”樱木按紧流川的头。

流川使尽力气挣扎，推开樱木，“我不吸！”

“臭狐狸！你到底吸不吸？”

“我不要！”

“快吸！”

“不要！”

“喂！你们那个不要再吵了好不好！”突然，房门外响起了彩子的声音。

“大姐头～你快劝劝狐狸，他不肯吸血！”

“我不要白痴的血！”

“你……”

“白痴！”

“够了！你们两个！”彩子在门外大声喝道，“有完没完？本想告诉你们如何让流川恢复的方法，竟然吵架浪费我的时间，烦死了！”

一听到彩子说有法子让流川恢复原状，樱木兴奋地从床上跳起来，往房门跑去……

“樱木花道！”彩子突然在房门外大喝！

手握门把的樱木吓了一跳，愣了一下，忙问道，“怎么啦？大姐头……”

“不要打开门！不可以让阳光进去！笨！”彩子厉声骂道，“流川现在不能见阳光。”

“那我们该怎么做？大姐头，你快说如何让流川恢复好不好？”

“好～你静静听我说。我翻查过古书，综合了所有的资料，发现像流川这种可以活在阳光下的纯血吸血族，原来并不是因为进化了才有这种能力，而是与生俱来的能力，好像是因为他们这一族的血液带有某种可以抵抗阳光的基因，所以才不怕阳光。……我还发现了一点，他们原来是可以吸人血的，只是因为害怕会不小心吸到肮脏的血液，才代代相传不让后代吸血。可能是因为恢复能力的方法很艰难吧，他们只好压抑自己吸血的慾望……”

“你好像很不以为然他们的做法？难道你也想吸血？”洋平的声音突然响起。

“哦呵呵，我只是好奇血的味道，别忘了我身上还是有1巴仙的吸血族血统。”

“我想，你更好奇的是吸血鬼的能力吧？可以魅惑众生……哈哈！”

“呀～嘿嘿，竟被你说中了……”彩子吃吃地笑了起来。

听门外的两人竟一句接一句地攀谈起来，樱木不禁眉毛一竖，骂道，“死洋平，别多嘴说话！大姐头！你还没说如何让狐狸恢复的方法！快说！”

“呀～我竟忘了……嗯……不过，我也不知道这个方法管不管用。书上有说，凡吸了肮脏的吸血族，都必须在元旦日当天，在世界极东之处，照到太阳升起的第一线曙光，才能恢复能力……”

樱木欢呼一声，跳上床抱着流川狂吻，“狐狸有救了！狐狸有救了！”

“白痴～”流川一手推开他，问道，“彩姐，哪里是世界极东之处？”

“我查过地图了……应该就是在纽西兰南岛。不过现在距离元旦日还有两个多月的时间，我恐怕……流川捱不到元日……他又不肯吸血……”

“没问题！有本天才在，他就会吸的了。狐狸！事不宜迟，我们要赶快收拾，然后出发吧！”

“白痴留下，我一个人去。”

“不行！我不会放你一个人走的。”樱木紧握着流川的手，坚决地说道。

“我不要你跟着！”

“谁要跟着你？本天才带你去！”

“我的事自己会解决……”

“你必须吸血……我可以让你吸……”

“我不要白痴的血！我自己会想办法！”

樱木瞪着他，怒气渐生，正想狂骂流川的时候，突然想起洋平说过的话，「语言上的伤害比身体上的伤害还要重创人呀！」

他吸了一口气，设法平息胸中的怒气，然后才缓缓开口说话，“臭狐狸！你给我听着，你不准吸别人的血！本天才的血给你，要吸多少就吸多少……”顿了顿，接下去说，“我想你应该不知道，我们人狼族的人血是很珍贵的，人狼族只会将自己的人血给予自己的伴侣。人狼是很执着的，一生只有一个伴侣……对伴侣的爱，至死不渝！……你可是喝过我人血的人，我一生都不会放开你的，即使你是吸血鬼，我也绝不放手！”樱木握着流川的手，继续说道，“想我放开你，除非杀死我！”

“……”

“狐狸，说话呀！你是不是感动得说不出话来？”

突然，流川将樱木推倒，扑到他身上，露出刚长出的利齿说，“我现在就吸干你的血，让你死！”

（本贴由十甫于2003年10月23日13:41:32在“N2”发表）


End file.
